shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
This page is now for events running on the jp version of Shikihime Garden. We will attempt to have it translated into English. 2017 Current Patch Notes Event Page Patch Notes 'Kei Kyuubi Release Campaign' Event Period: 6th December 2017 - 13th December 2017 '1. Kyuubi Release Commemoration! Summon Rate Greatly Increased!' During the event, the initial release of the Kei Extremely Rare Hime, Kei Kyuubi, will have a summon rate of 2.4%. '-Kei Kyuubi-' *Kei Extremely Rare, Spear-type Hime *Stats are on par with the Ultimate Foreign Extremely Rare tier (when maxed stats) *Upon reaching rank +1 (改), max level is raised to 30, able to learn up to 4 skills *Can learn 2 Unique Skills. '-Unique Skill 1: Evil Fox Chain Strike (妖狐連槍撃)-' gt any better translations pls do tell ._. *30% chance to move twice in 1 turn. '-Unique Skill 2: Anti-magic Stab (破術の突き)-' *When there are no dying enemies around, 70% chance to target Magic/Recovery/Sprite type enemies with a 30% increased ATK. Summon rate for other Kei Ex.Rare tier in Rainbow Summon excluding Kei Kyuubi will be 1.2%. Stats for above mentioned skills are for Lv.1 Skill. The above Unique Skill are set to cost lesser Killing Stone Fragments than skills for Ultimate Variant Superior Extremely Rare. Hime can currently be obtained from Rainbow Summon. Evolution Path has been planned for the future. '2. Limited Daily Training has been added!' After the maintenance, the following Today's Training (今日の鍛錬) has been added to Tokagemaru's Daily Training (蜥蜴丸の日々の鍛錬). *deal 2000 Damage! (2000ダメージを与えましょう！) *deal 10000 Damage! (10000ダメージを与えましょう！) deal 2000 Damage! will be permanently added. deal 10000 Damage! will only be available until 20th December 2017. In addition, the following training will be added as Month's Training (今月の鍛錬). *the Boss from Subjugation 100 Times! (討伐地の強敵を100回討伐しましょう！) the Boss from Subjugation 100 Times! will only be available until 31st December 2017. '3. Login Bonus of Daily Stone Fragment x250 as Present!' During the event, Stone Fragment x250 will be given out as present in addition to the normal Daily Login Bonus! '4. Event Limited Baskets in Shop!' During the event, Basket will be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. Duration: 22nd November 2017 - 29th November 2017 (1 Week) Information about Ornaments are as follows: Each Basket can only be purchased once per user. Also, for users who have obtain Bronze Statue of Karura for the 1st time, and has already own all the Bronze Statue of Hizamaru/Ensu/Yamaten/Murasakinokimi/Kuzunoha, they will receive Screen of Suzaku(朱雀の屏風) after this maintenance. Information about the ornament is as follows: 'New Subjugation Point has been added' A new Subjugation Point, Shrine filled with Moonlight (月光満つる社) has been added to MAP 4. To enter filled with Moonlight, the quest confirm the location of (Shrine filled with Moonlight)!(月光満つる社の場所を確認してくるのじゃ！) needs to be completed. filled with Moonlight is limited to Friday only. 'Game Adjustment & Bug Fixes' The following bug has been fixed: *A bug where doing special summons after carrying out a certain action will result in an extra character string appearing in the Hime's name. 'Ended Campaign' The following Campaign has ended: *Magic Campaign Category:Browse